Dating Simulation
by AzureFantasieAurigalaxyYupiter
Summary: Summary : Simulasi kencan dengan Tatewaki Rintaro sebagai tumbalnya? Semangat Rintaro-chan./ BXB, AllxRintaro.
1. Prolog

Dating Simulation

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Isn't Mine  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance, friendship  
Warning : bxb, shounen-ai, crossdressing!chara, super OOC, banyak typo, alur gaje dan maksa.

Pair : All x Rintaro

Length : 540 words

Summary : Simulasi kencan dengan Tatewaki Rintaro sebagai tumbalnya? Semangat Rintaro-chan.

.

.

.

.

.  
Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

Tatewaki Rintaro menghela nafas lelah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat menyakitkan, terutama kepalanya. Mungkin karena luka dan lecet setelah terjerembab membantu nenek-nenek sebelumnya. Ah, belum lagi dengan _Dating Simulation_ yang diusulkan oleh Hibiki Kanato. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau mereka semua menyukai Aigasaki Kohana, masing-masing ingin mengajak Kohana berkencan. Tapi, keenamnya merasa belum punya pengalaman. Jadi, Kanato memberi usul untuk melakukan simulasi kencan, dan mereka sudah sepakat. Tapi, yang menjadi masalah bukanlah hal itu. Yang membuat Rintaro sakit kepala adalah kenapa harus dia yang memegang posisi 'Aigasaki Kohana'?

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Nah, karena semua sudah setuju. Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kita memainkan peran 'Aigasaki-senpai'?" Kanato dan ide cemerlangnya._

" _Wah, boleh juga." Angelo sudah pasti setuju._

" _Iya, iya." Aoi tidak perlu ditanya._

" _Terserah saja."Monet dan wajah bosannya, dia tidak tertarik._

" _Memangnya siapa yang mau?" Tanya Rintaro bingung. Teika membagikan sebuah kertas ke masing-masing orang._

" _Kita adakan voting. Tulis nama salah satu di antara kita di kertas ini. Tulis nama orang yang paling cocok untuk dijadikan 5 menit." Ujar Teika. Setelah itu hening, masing-masing memikirkan siapa yang harus ditulis untuk menggantikan Kohana. Kohana itu berambut jingga dan tubuhnya pendek, kan? Siapa yang kira-kira cocok untuk ditulis? Merasa sepemikiran, 5 dari 6 orang itu saling berpandangan._

" _Yosh, aku tahu siapa." Ujar Kanato._

" _Coklat yang manis."Angelo._

" _Ah, aku semakin dekat dengan apa yang ingin ku tulis." Aoi._

" _Lumayan."Monet._

" _Sepertinya cocok."Teika._

 _Waktu 5 menit habis, Rintaro masih belum mengisi kertasnya. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang harus ditulis. Ingin menulis Monet, tapi Monet tidak akan bisa menjadi perempuan. Maksudnya, meski sedikit bishie, Monet itu sangat dingin. Dia beku. Teika mengumpulkan semua kertas. Setelah melihat sebuah nama di masing-masing kertas, Teika langsung merobeknya._

" _Baiklah, dari hasil voting tadi, telah diputuskan, kalau heroine diperankan oleh, Tatewaki-senpai." Rintaro blank. Yang lainnya bertepuk tangan._

" _Huh? Are?" Dan keputusan itu sudah disepakati oleh 5 dari 6, yang terakhir tidak menolak juga._

Sejak hari itu, Rintaro resmi mendapatkan kursus pribadi bersama Juri, sang mayor drama. Ah, mereka juga meminta bantuan Juri, tapi alih-alih menjadi 'Kohana', mereka malah meminta Juri untuk memberi pelatihan khusus pada Rintaro. Bagaimana cara menjadi _heroine_ yang baik. Mereka menyuruh Rintaro untuk _crossdressing_. Juri, bukannya menolak malah menerima dengan sangat antusias.

2 hari lagi akan menjadi 1 minggu yang melelahkan bagi Rintaro. Omong-omong, sejak hari itu juga, Angelo diminta untuk mengungsi ke kamar kosong untuk sementara. Jadi, Rintaro hanya sendiri di kamar sekarang. Setelah memutuskan untuk mandi dan tidur, Rintaro menutup harinya.

Selama 2 bulan kursus bersama Juri, Rintaro jadi memahami bagaimana cara merias diri, merawat diri, memadu pakaian, berbicara halus, etika makan perempuan, cara berjalan yang anggun, dan lain-lain. Rintaro juga jadi tahu bagaimana perasaan para makhluk hawa saat Rok yang mereka gunakan tertiup angin. Di akhir pelajaran khusus itu, Juri mengatakan apapun yang terjadi, meski dengan pelajaran-pelajaran inim yang terpenting untuk menjadi seorang heroine adalah menjadi diri sendiri. Juri juga mengatakan, selama seminggu proyek _Dating Simulation_ itu Juri akan membantu untuk masalah _make up_ dan _costume_.

 _Route_ nya secara berurut adalah dimulai dari Ichijoji Teika ke Anjo Louis, lalu ke Hibiki Kanato, menuju Suminomiya Aoi, dan terakhir adalah Tsukushi Monet. Di hari terakhir, mereka akan mendengarkan permintaan dan tanggapan Rintaro selaku _Heroine_ dalam _Dating_ _Simulation_ ini. Terdengar seperti sangat melelahkan. Yah, semoga saja tidak berjalan buruk.

Semangat, Rintaro!


	2. A Day With Ichijoji Teika

Dating Simulation

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Isn't Mine  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance, friendship  
Warning : bxb, shounen-ai, crossdressing!chara, super OOC, banyak typo, alur gaje dan maksa.

Pair : Teika x Rintaro

Length : 673 words

Summary : Simulasi kencan dengan Tatewaki Rintaro sebagai tumbalnya? Semangat Rintaro-chan.

.

.

.

.

.  
Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1 : A DAY WITH ICHIJOJI TEIKA**

Kencan yang diinginkan oleh Ichijoji Teika adalah kencan perkenalan diri yang mewah untuk perasaannya. Ichijoji Teika akan membuat teman kencannya melihat kehidupan pribadinya, dan memanjakannya dengan kemewahan.

Jadi, Juri membuat Rintaro mengenakan gaun jingga muda yang lembut polos dengan hiasan bunga mawar di atas tulang selangka sebelah kiri. Dengan panjang mencapai mata kaki dan berbelahan di kaki sebelah kiri, lengan panjang di sebelah kanan dan tak berlengan di sebelah kiri. Juri menata rambut Rintaro dengan sanggulan manis dan rambut jatuh yang membingkai wajahnya. Riasan dibuat semi-Natural, dan kalung emas menggantung di leher Rintaro. Kalung itu dikirim khusus dari Teika.

Waktu pertemuan tiba, Teika menjemput Rintaro dengan sebuah limousine dan membawanya ke perusahaan utama keluarga Ichijoji. Teika memperkenalkan Rintaro pada orang-orang di perusahaan Ichijoji. Kemudian, Teika membawa Rintaro ke pusat perbelanjaan mewah. Membelikan perhiasan, tas, sepatu, jam tangan, dan pakaian. Rintaro merasa Teika sangat berlebihan. Saat waktu makan siang, Teika membawanya ke sebuah hotel berbintang, rupanya Teika sudah menyiapkan makan siang romantis dengan ruangan gelap, sebuah meja, 2 buah kursi, dengan lilin di atas meja dan alunan biola mengiringi mereka. Hanya mereka satu-satunya pengunjung restoran itu. Rintaro akui dia sangat merasa terhormat.

Selepas makan siang, Teika berencana untuk membawa Rintaro ke hotel cabang Ichijoji atau kembali ke pusat perbelanjaan yang mewah itu. Rintaro menahan tangan Teika, dan membawanya keluar dari sana. Sedikit menjauh dari restoran tempat mereka makan siang sebelumnya.

"Teika.." Panggil Rintaro lembut, Teika menatap wajah Rintaro. Rintaro memberi Teika snyuman manis.

"Aku, bukan orang yang ingin sesuatu seperti perhiasan mahal, busana bermerk, atau jam tangan mewah. Aku merasa terhormat kau mau membawaku ke tempat-tempat mewah yang belum pernah ku kunjungi. Aku terkesan dengan caramu memperkenalkan diri. Tidak adil kalau aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku juga, kan?" Rintaro melepas _high heels_ keemasan yang dia gunakan, dia merobek bagian bawah gaun yang ia kenakan hinga berada di bawah lutut, Rinatro menjinjing _high heels_ yang ia kenakan sebelumnya di sebelah kiri. Tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menarik Teika dan membawanya berlari. Rintaro terlihat tidak peduli dengan sorotan orang-orang yang menertawainya. Melupakan limousinenya, Teika juga ikut berlari dengan Rintaro. Merasa kasihan karena Rintaro yang berlari tanpa alas kaki, Teika berjongkok di depan Rintaro.

"Naik.." Titah Teika tak bisa dibantah, Rintaro menurut dan naik ke punggung Teika.

"Teika, kau melihat _playground_ itu? Ayo, ke sana." Ujar Rintaro, setelah mereka sampai, Teika menurunkan Rintaro. Rintaro bergerak mendudukki salalh satu ayunan di sana.

"Teika.. sebelah sini.." Ujarnya menepuk bangku ayunan di sebelahnya. Teika bergerak duduk di sebelah Rintaro.

"Ne, Teika. Aku itu kagum padamu, tahu. Lebih-lebih hari ini. Aku merasa sangat terhormat kau memperlakukanku seperti itu." Rintaro turun dari ayunan dan bergerak menghadap Teika. 5 langkah di hadapan Teika.

"Tapi, kalau kau menunjukkan kemewahan berlebih seperti itu, yang ada aku mungkin akan memanfaatkan hartamu saja. Yah, aku memang bukan orang yang materialistis begitu, sih. Hanya saja, hartamu tidak memperkenalkan padaku bagaimana dirimu." Ujar Rintaro.

"Bukannya, kau ingin memperkenalkan dirimu?" Entah sejak kapan wajah Rintaro sangat dekat dengan wajah Teika, Teika terkejut. Rintaro memundurkan wajahnya, dan mundur 3 langkah ke belekang.

"Y-ya." Balas Teika sedikit terbata.

"Kalau begitu..." Rintarou menggantung perkataannya. Dia berputar sekali dan menundukkaan sedikit tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengacungkan ibu jari dan telunjuk, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di pinggang.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berbicara tentang dirimu?" Teika terpana, senyum itu, pose itu, dan ekspresi seperti itu, terasa lebih berharga daripada perhiasan atau jam tangan mewah. Kemudian Teika tersadar, Rintaro ada benarnya juga.

"Sen-.." Rintaro menepuk tangannya sekali.

"Teika, bukan senpai, tapi panggil namaku. Ini kencan, kan?" Teika melihat Rintaro yang berkacak pinggang dan pipi yang menggembung lucu.

"Rin.. Rintaro." Ujar Teika, kemudian mereka larut dalam pembicaraan.

"Ku rasa ini menyenangkan." Ujar Teika setelah mereka selesai dalam pembicaraan.

"Ya, kan?" Rintaro tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga suka hari ini." Rintaro memegang pipi Teika.

"Aku suka Teika." Teika merasa waktu telah berhenti, bersamaan dengan senyum Rintaro yang mengembang di latar belakangi matahari terbenam, sambil mengatakan 'Aku suka Teika' adalah hal termewah yang Teika rasakan seumur hidupnya. Kencan ini melebihi harapannya. Kencan ini menyentuh hatinya. Mungkin sebenarnya, kencan yang seperti inilah yang dininginkannya.

 **END**


	3. A Day With Anjo Louis

Dating Simulation

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Isn't Mine  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance, friendship  
Warning : bxb, shounen-ai, crossdressing!chara, super OOC, banyak typo, alur gaje dan maksa.

Pair : Louis x Rintaro

Length : 716 words

Summary : Simulasi kencan dengan Tatewaki Rintaro sebagai tumbalnya? Semangat Rintaro-chan.

.

.

.

.

.  
Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2 : A DAY WITH ANJO LOUIS**

Kencan yang diinginkan oleh Anjo Louis bukanlah kencan yang menghabiskan banyak waktu dari pagi sampai sore. Kencan yang diinginkan oleh Anjo Louis adalah makan malam romantis yang diakhiri dengan dansa bersama.

Jadi, Juri memakaikan Rintaro gaun kuning selutut dengan renda sederhana berlengan pendek. _High heels_ 2 cm dengan warna senada gaunnya. Riasan wajah dibuat sedikit tajam dengan rambut ditata bergelombang yang terurai dan dijepit dengan jepitan berbentuk 'X' di sisi kanan dan kiri.

Pukul 07.00 malam, Louis datang menjemput Rintaro dengan mobil ferrari hitam. Setelah memebrikan pujian tentang penampilan Rintaro, Louis membawa Rintaro ke sebuah tempat. Rupanya, Louis telah menyiapkan sebuah _Outdoor Dinner_ di sebuah taman. Dekorasinya sangat menakjubkan, Rintaro terpesona. Belum lagi, Louis membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, mengiringnya ke tempat duduk, juga menarikkan kursi untuknya. Louis memperlakukan Rintarou seperti seorang putri.

Sebelum memulai makan malam, Louis membuka pembicaraan. Rintaro membalas dengan senang hati. Pembicaraan itu begitu manis dan diselipi pujian dan rayuan untuk Rintaro. Berulangkali, Louis melemparkan pujian untuknya, Rintaro jadi mengerti rasa malu para gadis akan hal _cheesy_ seperti ini.

"Rin Rin, kau tampak seperti bidadari. Bercanda."

"Apa kau tahu aku menyukai senyummu? Bercanda."

"Aku merasakan bahwa kini duniaku berporos pada mu. Bercanda." Rintaro terkekeh malu.

"Louis, kau tidak lelah bercanda?" Lousi tersenyum dan meraih salah satu tangan Rintaro dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Tidak. Karena candaanku itu serius. Bercanda." Rintaro kembali tertawa kecil.

"Yah, memang begitulah, Louis." Sampai sini saja, Rintaro sudah tahu bahwa Louis tidak membutuhkan lagi _Dating Simulation_ seperti ini, dia sudah matang dan berpengalaman. Dia bisa memperlakukan teman kenannya dengan baik. Dia tahu bagaimana cara menerbangkan teman kencannya. Dia tahu bagaimana cara menyenangkan hati teman kencannya. Dia tahu bagaimana cara agar teman kencannya tersipu karena ulahnya. Dia benar-benar mengerti bagaimana kencan yang romantis itu seharusnya . tapi, Rintaro tetap melanjutkan hari ini. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya. Anggap saja dia sedang belajar dari cara Louis memperlakukannya. Juga, dia bisa melihat sisi Louis yang digilai para wanita seperti ini. Kemudian mereka makan dengan tenang. Saat maakn Louis tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rintaro, dia membersihkan noda di sudut bibir Rintaro dengan lembut, memberi tanggapan manis akan cara makannya. Sedikit banyak Rintaro mengerti kenapa Louis digelari _Cassanova_. Dan dia juga jadi mengerti, bagaimana perasaan para wanita yang sudah pernah berkencan dengan Louis.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, tiba-tiba musik mengalun di sekitar mereka. Louis bangkit dari bangkunya dan berlutut di hadapan Rintaro.

" _My Sweet Chocolate, shall we dance?_ " Louis menjulurkan tangannya dengan senyum menawan, Rintaro menyambutnya malu-malu. Malu juga diperlakukan seperti ini, entah kenapa wajahnya jadi merah sekali. Akhirnya Rintaro mengerti, beginilah cara Louis untuk melelehkan hati para gadis. Louis berdiri dan menarik Rintaro ke tengah taman itu, dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Lalu, dia menarik tubuh Rintaro untuk menempel dengan tubuhnya. Louis menggnggam tangan kanan Rintaro dengan tangan kirinya, dan menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang Rintaro.

"Lingkarkan lenganmu di bahunku, _My Sweet Chocolate_." Bisik Louis di telinga Rintaro. Rintaro pernah berdansa tentu saja, tapi tidak di posisi ini. Jadi dia mengikuti arahan Louis.

"Lihat lurus ke depan." Bisik Louis lagi. Rintaro mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ikuti gerakanku." Rintaro mengikuti gerakan Louis, mereka melakukan putaran natural dan putaran reverse, Louis mengenalkan Rintaro gerakan-gerakan yang belum pernah Rintaro ketahui sebelumnya. Mereka berdansa begitu lama. Bahkan, hingga musik berhenti pun mereka masih tetap berdansa.

"Louis.." Panggil Rintaro, dia mendapatkan perhatian Louis sepenuhnya, mereka bergerak sedikit lebih lambat.

"Ya? _My Sweet Chocolate_?"

"Kencan hari ini sangat romantis, aku menyukainya." Mereka berputar sekali.

"Tapi, Louis.. Apa kau juga menyukai kencan hari ini?" Mata Louis terbuka lebar. Selama ini, dari sekian banyaknya gadis yang ia kencani, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bertanya tentang tanggapan Louis untuk kencan mereka. Para gadis itu hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri.

"Ya, kencan ini adalah kencan yang paling ku suka. Karena kencan kali ini bersamamu, _My Sweet Chocolate_. Bercanda." Ujar Louis, Rintaro tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Louis.."

"Meski aku tidak masalah dengan kau yang selalu bercanda."

"Lain kali, kalau kau mau bicara serius denganku, aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkannya." Mata Louis kembali melebar, sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum.

"Bercanda." Ujar Rintaro dengan tawa gelinya, Louis tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Mereka berhenti bergerak, Louis berfikir karena gerak mereka yang berhenti waktu juga ikut berhenti. Sebelum tersadar, kalau Rintaro lah yang membuat waktunya berhenti.

"Ya, tentu saja." Dan Anjo Louis tahu, kencan ini yang paling berkesan di antara kencan lainnya.

 **END**


	4. A Day With Hibiki Kanato

Dating Simulation

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Isn't Mine  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance, friendship  
Warning : bxb, shounen-ai, crossdressing!chara, super OOC, banyak typo, alur gaje dan maksa.

Pair : Kanato x Rintaro

Length : 773 words

Summary : Simulasi kencan dengan Tatewaki Rintaro sebagai tumbalnya? Semangat Rintaro-chan.

.

.

.

.

.  
Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3 : A DAY WITH HIBIKI KANATO**

Kencan yang diinginkan oleh Hibiki Kantao adalah kencan dimana dia akan membawa teman kencannya ke rumah, memperkenalkan keluarganya, bersantai bersama, melakukan pekerjaan rumah bersama, dan bermain bersama adik-adiknya. Kencan yang sangat sederhana dan sedikit tidak biasa.

Jadi, Juri memutuskan untuk membuat Rinatro mengenakan kaos kuning lengan pendek dengan celana kodok selutut berwarna abu-abu. Tata rambut Rintaro hari ini adalah _Ponytail_ dan pita besar berwarna kuning di atas ikat rambutnya, dan poni rata yang menggantung di atas mata. Hari ini, Rintaro menggunakan sandal biasa saja. Lagipula, di alam rumah, tidak menggunakan sandal juga, kan?

Pukul 09 pagi Rintaro datang ke rumah Kanato. Kanato sedang menejmur pakaian. Rintaro berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang Kanato dan menutup mata Kanato. Kanato meraba tangan yang menutup matanya. Rintaro terkikik kecil.

"Senpai?" Tebak Kanato, Rintaro melepas tangannya.

"Benar. Ohayo, Kanato-kun." Ujar Rintaro tersenyum manis ke arah Kanato. Kemudian tubuhnya bergerak untuk mengambil pakaian di keranjang dan menjemurnya.

"Ah, Ohayo. Senpai? Kau sedang apa?" Kanato berkata dengan nada bingung.

"Membantumu, tidak masalah, kan?" tanya Rintaro sambil membenarkan letak pakaian di jemuran.

"Y-ya, tentu saja. Aku merasa terbantu. Terimakasih, senpai." Kanato berujar dengan semangat meski sempat terbata. Tidak menyangka kalau Rintaro terlihat sangat manis, dan lagi dia terlihat menawan.

"U'um, sama-sama." Ujar Rintaro. Setelah selesai menjemur pakaian, Rintaro bergerak lincah merebut keranjang pakaian dari tangan Kanato dan berlari ke depan pintu.

"Ka-na-to.. ce-pa~t.." Ujar Rintaro semangat, Kanato tertawa kecil, Rintaro memang seperti itu. Kanato segera menyusulnya untuk membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Rintaro masuk. Rintaro meletakkan keranjang pakaian di dekat pintu. Adik-adik Rintaro yang melihat orang asing segera menyerbu.

"Oniichan! Oneechan canik ini siapa?" Tanya adik laki-laki termuda Kanato.

"Namanya adalah Tatewaki Rintaro. Dia akan bersama kita hari ini, jadi bersikap baiklah dan jangan merepotkannya, ya?" Ujar Kanato dan masuk lebih dulu setelah mendapat jawaban 'Ya' dari adik-adiknya.

"Halo semuanya! Ohayo!" Sapa Rintarou bersemangat dengan senyumnya yang lebar, adik laki-laki Rintaro yang paling tua terlihat sudah memerah wajahnya.

"Oneechan! Apakah Oneechan adalah pacara Oniichan?" Tanya adik perempuan Kanato yang tertua. Rintaro kemudian menutup sebelah matanya dan memposisikan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir.

'Ra-ha-sia.." Ujar Rintaro dengan nada jahil, dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Aku suka Oneechan!" Ujar adik perempuan Kanato yang paling muda.

"Aku juga suka kalian.." Ujar Rintaro gemas sambil memeluk adik perempuan Kanato yang paling muda itu.

Lalu, keempatnya membawa Rintaro masuk ke dalam rumah/ keempatnya berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian Rintaro, mereka sangat berisik tapi Rintaro tidak terlihat terganggu, dia bahkan tidak terlihat kewalahan. Rintaro bisa mengendalikan keempatnya. Kanato dari balik dinding memperhatikan interaksi Rintaro dan adik-adiknya. Kanato melihat bagaimana adik laki-laki tertuanya dengan malu-malu mendatangi Rintaro sambil membawa buku dan berakhir dengan wajah merah padam karena mendapat usapan kepala dari Rintaro. Kanato juga dapat melihat sorot kagum dari adik perempuannya yang paling tua saat Rintaro menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Kanato juga melihat bagaimana Rintaro menghentikan perleraian kedua adik termudanya, menghentikan tangisan mereka dan membuat mereka tertawa.

Memasuki jam makan siang, Rintaro membantu Kanato memasak. Sesekali berbincang dan memberi lawakan pada adik-adiknya yang terlihat tidak mau lepas dari Rintaro. Mereka juga berbincang bersama sambil memasak dan menghidangkan makanan. Acara makan siang mereka begitu menyenangkan karena kehadiran Rintaro. Lalu, setelah makan siang, Rintaro sengaja memainkan Cello-nya agar adik-adiknya tertidur, tidak ia sangka kalau Rintaro juga akan ikut tertidur. Jadi, Kanato juga memutuskan untuk ikut tidur bersama mereka.

Setelah tidur bersama yang sangat menyenangkan itu, tiba waktunya untuk Rintaro pulang. Adik-adiknya terlihat sangat sedih, yang tertua memasang wajah murung dan yang termuda bahkan sudah menangis.

"Oneechan akan datang lagi. Oneechan janji." Ujar Rintaro sambil memeluk kedua adik termuda Kanato itu, mencoba menenangkan dan meredakan tangisan mereka.

"Sudah, ya.. jangan sedih lagi.." Ujar Rintaro pada yang 2 adik tertua Kanato, sambil mengusap lembut kepala keduanya.

'Janji, ya, Oneechan?"

"U'um. Janji." Ujar Rintaro semangat. Dia menatap Kanato yang menatapnya tertegun.

"Ka-na-to-kun.. Aku pulang dulu, ya!" Ujar Rintaro. Kanato menahan lengannya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Ujar Kanato. Rintaro menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau harus tetap ada di rumah. Lagipula aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi yang akan hilang kalau pulang sendiri." Ujar Rintaro sambil melepas tangan Kanato, Rintaro kemudian menaruh tangannya ke puncak kepala Kanato.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, ya! Sangat menyenangkan! Dan lagi, terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu! Kau kakak yang baik, Kanato-kun! Teruslah seperti itu." Ujar Rintaro sambil mengusap kepala Kanato. Kanato merasa waktunya berhenti. Perasaan macam apa ini? Perasaan hangat apa ini? Kenapa terasa sangat menyenangkan? Dan ketika Kanato mengangkat wajah, dia terpesona melihat senyum lembut Rintaro. Ketika Rintaro pamit dengan adik-adiknya, Kanato sudah berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kanato-kun." Rintaro yang melambaikan tangan di depan pintu dengan Cahaya matahari yang menimpanya itu adalah yang terbaik dari kencan hari ini. Kanato tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

 **END**


	5. A Day With Suminomiya Aoi

Dating Simulation

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Isn't Mine  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance, friendship  
Warning : bxb, shounen-ai, crossdressing!chara, super OOC, banyak typo, alur gaje dan maksa.

Pair : Aoi x Rintaro

Length : 642 words

Summary : Simulasi kencan dengan Tatewaki Rintaro sebagai tumbalnya? Semangat Rintaro-chan.

.

.

.

.

.  
Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4 : A DAY WITH SUMINOMIYA AOI**

Kencan yang diinginkan oleh Suminomiya Aoi adalah kencan umum yang paling sering dilakukan oleh muda-mudi jaman sekarang, seperti menonton di bioskop, mengelilingi kota, makan di _Cafe_ , dan sebagainya.

Jadi, Juri menyuruh Rintaro mengenakan blous warna jingga lembut berlengan panjang, dengan rok berenda selutut berwarna putih. Rintaro dirias natural, memberi kesan polos. Rambutnya dibuat lurus dengan kepang sebelah di sisi kanan. Di pangkal kepangannya diberi ikat rambut yang memiliki gantungan buah ceri. Rintaro mengenakan sepatu tanpa selop dengan tali yang melilit hingga setengah betisnya dengan warna yang senada dengan ikat rambutnya. Sebagai pelengkap, Rintaro mengenakan tas selempang kecil yang senada dengan warna bajunya.

Mereka bertemu di bioskop. Suminomiya menanyakan film apa yang ingin ditonton Rintaro. Rintaro menatap Suminomiya bersemangat, Ah dia harus memanggilnya Aoi.

"Senpai.. Kau ingin menonton apa?" Tanya Aoi, Rintaro mencubit hidung Aoi.

'Bukan senpai, tapi namaku." Ujar Rintaro, Aoi menunduk.

"Rin-san?"

"Tidak buruk juga. Ah, Aoi-kun! Ayo kita tonton ini!" Ujar Rintaro sambil menunjuk sebuah poster.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan membeli tiketnya." Aoi sudah bersiap menuju loket tiket sebelum Rintaro menahan lengannya.

"Tidak, Aoi-kun. Aku yang akan membeli tiket, kau yang membeli _popcorn_ dan soda." Ujar Rintaro, Aoi menurut.

Selesai dengan membeli tiketnya, Rintaro menemukan Aoi yang terlihat kebigungan bagaimana caranya dia membawa _popcorn_ dan minuman itu sekaligus. Omong-omong dia membeli _popcorn_ ukuran jumbo dan dua gelas besar soda. Melihat Aoi yang kebingungan, Rintaro segera mendatanginya dan mengambil alih _popcorn_ dari tangan Aoi. Mereka kemudian masuk dalam ruangan, Rintaro melihat wajah lucu Aoi yang terlihat pucat pasi saat melihat adegan _thriller_ di film itu, jadi Rintaro menggenggam tangan Aoi.

"Tidak usah pucat begitu, itu hanya film." Ujar Rintaro, Aoi mengangguk dan mencoba menikmati filmnya. Sesekali melirik wajah Rintaro, dan sesekali melirik tangan Rintaro yang menggenggam tangannya.

Setelah filmnya habis, mereka pergi berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota, mengunjungi kuil, membeli aksesoris di kedai-kedai pinggir jalan, dan membeli es krim. Rintaro melihat bagaimana Aoi tampak kikuk saat memesan es krim. Dia terkikik tapi berpura-pura tersenyum manis saat Aoi menoleh terlalu asik berjalan-jalan dan berkeliling, mereka jadi melewatkan waktu makan siang. Memang sebelumnya mereka mengunjungi sebuh _cafe_ dan makan _parfait_ di sana, tapi, sebuah kue itu tidak mengenyangkan. Jadi, setelah berjalan sedikit lebih lama, akhirnya mereka berhenti ke sebuah kedai ramen dan makan siang di sana, meski sudah telat. Di dalam kedai, Rintaro melihat bagaimana orang-orang menertawakan Aoi yang gugup menyemprotkan saus begitu banyak di mangkoknya, bahkan sampai memesan ulang karena ramennya jadi terasa aneh. Itu berakhir dengan Rintaro yang memasukkan saus ke dalamnya. Selesai makan, mereka keluar dari kedai dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Rintaro tengah menahan tawa sedangkan Aoi masih setia memasang wajah tak berdosanya.

"A-Aoi-kun.. Pfffttt..." Rintaro menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Aoi.

"Ya?" Tanya Aoi polos. Maafkan Rintaro, Aoi. Rintaro tidak mampu menahan tawanya lagi.

"Ahahahahah..." Tepat saat Rintaro tertawa, cahaya matahari menyorot ke arahnya. Mata Aoi menyipit, Rintaro terlihat berkilauan.

"Terang sekali.." Gumam Aoi, terpana melihat kilauan indah yang memancar dari Rintaro.

"A-o-i-kun.. Kau ini lucu sekali, sih." Ada nada geli terselip di sana. Tangan Rintaro bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah sapu tangan! Rintaro kemudian bergerak mendekat ke arah Aoi, lalu dia berjinjit sedikit untuk membersihkan wajah Aoi yang dipenuhi saus tomat. Tanpa sadar jarak mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Aoi membeku, terpana pada wajah Rintaro yang sangat dekat dengannya. Cahaya matahari kemudian menimpa mereka berdua.

"Cahayanya.." Bisik Aoi dalam hati mengarahkan pandangannya pada Rintaro.

"Nah, selesai..." Ujar Rintaro memundurkan wajahnya dan tersenyum, Aoi melihat sekeliling lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Rintaro.

"Cahayanya.." Bisik Aoi lagi dalam hati. Cahaya di sekeliling mereka terlihat menghilang, seolah dunia kini hanya menyorot pada mereka. Terutama pada Rintaro dan kilauannya.

"Rin-san.. Senang?" Tanya Aoi, Rintaro mengangguk.

"Ya.. senang sekali.." Dan mata Aoi terbelalak, saat cahaya itu tiba-tiba menyebar ke seluruh penjuru saat Rintaro menunjukkan _eyesmile_ nya sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya. Aoi yakin, ini adalah kencan pertama yang akan memberikan bekas begitu dalam dan tak akan menghilang selamanya.

 **END**


	6. A Day With Tsukushi Monet

Dating Simulation

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Isn't Mine  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance, friendship  
Warning : bxb, shounen-ai, crossdressing!chara, super OOC, banyak typo, alur gaje dan maksa.

Pair : Monet x Rintaro

Length : 1065 words

Summary : Simulasi kencan dengan Tatewaki Rintaro sebagai tumbalnya? Semangat Rintaro-chan.

.

.

.

.

.  
Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5 : A DAY WITH TSUKUSHI MONET**

Kencan yang diinginkan oleh Tsukushi Monet adalah kencan sederhana, tidak banyak gerak, tidak panas-panasan, dan tidak berada dalam ruangan. Kalau syaratnya seperti itu, yang paling cocok adalah piknik, bukan? Piknik di pinggir sungai dan di bawah pohon yang rindang, dengan makanan yang dibawa dari rumah.

Karena hari ini adalah piknik, maka Juri membuat Rintaro mengenakan terusan dengan motif bunga-bunga tanpa lengan dan sebuah topi bundar berwarna coklat susu untuk dipakai oleh Rintaro. Karena Rintaro memakai topi, maka Juri tidak perlu repot-repot menata rambut Rintaro dengan tataan yang menyulitkan. Juri hanya membuat rambut Rintaro menjadi lurus terurai ke belakang dan di sisa sedikit ke depan di sisi kiri. Poni ke samping dengan ujung rambut di selipkan di belakang telinga. Hari ini Juri merias Rintaro dengan sangat-sangat Natural, nyaris tanpa riasan, atas permintaan Monet sendiri. untuk mempercantik, Juri menaruh selendang putih di bahu Rintaro. Itulah _outfit_ hari ini.

Monet dan Rintaro bertemu di tempat yang telah dijanjikan. Setelah keduanya bertemu, mereka berjalan bersama ke tempat piknik yang direncanakan oleh Monet. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Monet terlihat tidak tertarik unutk berbicara, dan Rintaro terlalu malu memulai pembicaraan dengan Monet. Bukannya apa, berbicara dengan Monet dengan pakaian seperti ini itu, sedikit memalukan. Oh, bukan sedikit lagi, tapi sangat memalukan. Bukannya Rintaro ada masalah, sih. Hanya saja, dari sekian lamanya dia menghabiskan waktu dengan Monet, dia tidak pernah menggunakan pakaian seperti ini. Tidak seperti kencan-kencan sebelumnya, Monet itu orang yang dekat dengannya tahu! Tidak ada satupun hari dalam hidup Rintaro di mana dia tidak bertemu Monet. Jadi, membuat Monet melihatnya menggunakan pakaian seperti ini jadi terasa memalukan. Walau, ada sedikit rasa senang dalam hati melihat Monet yang sempat terpaku melihat penampilannya. Meski Monet tidak berkomentar apa-apa, itu artinya tidak buruk juga, kan? Ah, sudahlah.

Setelah sampai, Monet menggelar tikar piknik yang ia bawa, sedangkan Rintaro mulai mengeluarkan makanan-makanan buatannya di atas tikar yang telah digelar Monet. Monet meminta makanannya dibuat sendiri, kan? Jadi, semua makanan yang ada di atas tikar itu adalah makanan buatan Rintaro sendiri. Omong-omong, semua makanan buatan Rintaro ini sudah ia selipi sayuran, terutama wrtel, semoga Monet tidak menyadari baunya. Saat Rintaro tengah menyusun makanan-makanan itu, tiba-tiba Monet menempel di belakangnya dan menumpukan dagu di bahunya.

"Rintaro, tidak ada wortelnya, kan?" Tanya Monet, Rintaro mengangkat salah satu kue buatannya dan menyodorkannya ke depan bibir Monet.

"Cobalah.. Ini enak, loh.." Ujar Rintaro, Monet bergerak mengendus baunya, sebelum memakan kue yang disodorkan Rintaro.

"Tidak buruk juga. Enak." Rintaro tertawa dalam hati, sangat senang karena Monet tidak menyadarinya. Syukurlah, Monet itu butuh vitamin, dia itu sangat sulit untuk makan karena pilih-pilih makanan.

"Ya, kan?" Sebagai hadiah karena Monet telah memakan kuenya, Rintaro tersenyum dengan sangat manis, bahkan sempat membuat Monet memerah.

"Terlalu manis." Gumam Monet, Rintaro menatap Monet.

"Benarkah? Ku fikir aku sudah mengurangi gulanya karena Monet tidak suka manis." Ujar Rintaro mencicipi kuenya sendiri. Monet hanya diam tak menjawab, tapi matanya terus memandangi Rintaro.

"Rintaro.." Panggil Monet saat Rintaro akan memakan kuenya. Tepat saat Rintaro menoleh, Monet menyuapkan kue yanga ada di tangan Runtaro, Rintaro terkejut. Tapi kemudian dia mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Monet. Jadi, Rintaro menyuapkan makanan ke arah Monet sambil menyuapkan makanan ke dirinya sendiri. Monet terlalu malas menggunakan tangannya sendiri, dasar dia itu. Tapi, Rintaro juga senang karena Monet manja padanya.

"Monet, cobalah gerakan tanganmu." Ujar Rintaro, meski dia tidak masalah, bukan berarti Monet harus disuapi terus, kan? Rintaro melihat Monet yang asik menggelitiki tubuh landaknya, Rin.

"Tanganku sibuk, ya kan, Rin?"

"Chuuu.." Rintaro menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ya sudahlah... Lagipula sudah lama sekali kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini. Maksudku, kita memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi keluar seperti ini sudah sangat lama sejak kita melakukannya." Ujar Rintaro, Monet menatap Rintaro tanpa berkata apa-apa. Setelah semua makanan dihabiskan, Rintaro segera bergerak untuk membersihkan semuanya. Menyimpan kembali tempat-tempat kue ke dalam keranjang, menggulung tikar, dan membuang sampah. Sedangkan Monet sudah asik bersandar di batang pohon. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, Rintaro ikut duduk di sebelah Monet. Karena dia memakai terusan Rintaro duduk dengan melipat kedua kakinya ke belakang. Melihat posisi duduk Rintaro yang seperti itu, Monet tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas paha Rintaro. Monet melihat wajah kaget Rintaro yang terlihat lucu, tapi tidak lama, karena setelah itu tangan Rintaro mulai bergerak untuk membelai kepala Monet. Monet menutup matanya, dia tidak tertidur, Rintaro juga tahu itu.

"Aku terkejut kau setuju dengan _Dating Simulation_ ini." Suara Rintaro memecah keheningan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Monet, Rintaro tertawa kecil.

"Tidak. Hanya terkejut saja. Ku fikir, kau bukan orang yang akan tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini." Rintaro masih setia membelai kepala Monet, Monet akui dia suka sentuhan ini.

"Memang bukan." Balas Monet pelan.

"Ah, begitulah Monet." Ujar Rintaro sambil menyentuh hidung Monet.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa terima-terima saja jadi 'tumbal'?" Rintaro mencubit pipi Monet pelan.

"Memangnya nama siapa yang kau tulis, huh? Aku tidak melihat ada kandidat lain yang memperoleh suara. Kalian bersekongkol, kan?" Monet menepis tangan Rintaro.

"Lagipula, aku tidak merasa aku 'tumbal'. Itu memang kesepakatannya, kalau aku menolak, yang lain akan kecewa." Ujar Rintaro, tangannya kini memainkan rambut Monet.

"Kau itu selalu begitu, Rintaro."

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain, sesekali pikirkan dirimu sendiri saja."

"Aku selalu memikirkan diriku sendiri, kok."

"Pembohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong!" Lagi-lagi Rintaro mencubit pipi Monet, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Sakit.." Tapi, karena itu Monet, dia hanya berkata dengan wajah datar, bahkan tanpa membuka matanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kencan dengan yang lain?"

"Menyenangkan."

"Oh, ya?"

"Iya."

"Lebih menyenangkan daripada denganku?"

"Huh?'

"Aku bertanya, lebih menyenangkan mana? Bersama mereka atau bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja denganmu."  
"Bohong.."

"Itu bukan kebohongan tahu.." Tidak ada cubitan di pipinya, Monet membiarkan Rintaro melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku sangat menyukai kencan hari ini."

"Kencan ini yang paling menyenangkan."

"Aku suka kencan ini." Monet membuka matanya, saat secara tiba-tiba angin kencang bertiup ke arah mereka, menerbangkan topi yang dipakai Rintaro. Monet seketika terpana,

"Daisuki.." Pada senyumnya, dan rambutnya yang tertiup angin, melambai indah seolah tengah menari. Monet seperti melihat waktu telah berhenti, mematrikan keabadian akan keindahan sosok di depannya. Kemudian, Monet tersadar dari keterbekuannya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau merasa begitu." Monet bangkit dari paha Rintaro, dia melihat Rin yang mencoba menyeret topi Rintaro. Rupanya tempat jatuhnya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. ,onet mengambil topi yang diseret Rin dan memasangkannya kembali ke empunya. Monet berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Ayo pulang." Dan Monet tahu, Rintaro membuat kencan ini menjadi momen terbaik di antara seluruh momen yang telah terjadi di hidupnya. Terutama, saat Rintaro menyambut uluran tangannya.

 **END**


	7. A Day With Them and Next Days With Them

Dating Simulation

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Isn't Mine  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance, friendship  
Warning : bxb, shounen-ai, crossdressing!chara, super OOC, banyak typo, alur gaje dan maksa.

Pair : All x Rintaro

Length : words

Summary : Simulasi kencan dengan Tatewaki Rintaro sebagai tumbalnya? Semangat Rintaro-chan.

.

.

.

.

.  
Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

 **LAST CHAPTER : A DAY WITH THEM**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dimana Rintaro akan menghabiskan waktu bersama kelima orang itu. Hari ini juga adalah hari dimana Rintaro akan memberikan tanggapan atas kencan-kencan yang telah terjadi di hari-hari sebelumnya. Pagi ini, mereka berkumpul di taman bermain, atas permintaan Rintaro yang ingin bersenang-senang di taman bermain. Sebenarnya, Rintaro inign mengajak Kohana dan Juri, tapi langsung dibantah oleh Juri dengan alasan, ini masih dalam proyek, dan Kohana tidak boleh tahu.

Jadi, tanpa perempuan, mereka menikmati taman bermain, menaiki berbagai wahana, mengunjungi semua _stand_ yang ada di sana, membeli lolipop, dan makan siang bersama. Bmereka semua bergembira. Sedikit banyak kegiatan di taman bermain ini memutar kembali ingatan mereka tentang kencan-kencan yang lalu. Saat mereka berbagi cerita, menonton _home theatre_ , mengeringkan kain lukis, mengikuti adu tari, ataupun sekedar menyuapi makanan. Tidakkah ada di antara kalian yang merasa _de javu_?

Ah, omong-omong, hari ini Rintaro menggunakan kaos putih yang dilapisi dengan kemeja berhoodie motif kotak-kotak lengan panjang yang digulung sampai siku tidak dikancingkan, dengan panjang beberapa cm di atas lutut dengan paduan warna merah, biru, putih dan hitam. Celana _jeans_ abu-abu melekat sempurna di kakinya. Rambutnya ditata lurus, ujungnya di _ombre_ dengan warna hijau keemasan. Di kepalanya, Rintaro mengenakan topi dengan warna senada _jeans_ yang ia pakai.

Puas di taman bermain, Rintaro pamit duluan. Malam nanti mereka akan bertemu kembali di festival kembang api. Rintaro butuh waktu untuk istirahat dan merias diri, karena itu dia pulang lebih dulu dari yang lain.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam, ya.." Ujar Rintaro sambil melambaikan tangannya pada yang lain, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Waktu dihabiskan Rintaro untuk tidur, pukul 4 sore, Rintaro bangun, dan mandi. Juri rupanya telah datang utnuk membantu Rintaro. Perawatan dan pemilihan kimono menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama. Meski begitu, saat matahari telah terbenam. Dia pergi menuju tempat yang dijanjikan. Di sana sudah ada teman-temannya dengan Yukata mereka. Mereka tengah menunggu Rintaro, Rintaro segera menghampiri mereka.

Rintaro datang dengan kimono krem bermotif bunga yang sangat melambangkan diri Rintaro sendiri, Juri bersusah payah mencarikan kimono ini untuk malam terakhir proyek mereka. Obi biru muda yang dipita di bagian belakang melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Rambutnya ditata mirip dengan gaya rambut ibu Kohana, sangat persis dengan hiasan mawar yang diletakkan di tempat yang sama. _Ombre_ di rambutnya sudah dihilangkan. Malam ini, Rintaro terlihat lebih mempesona dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia, sangat cantik. Omong-omong, Rintaro juga mengenakan geta untuk malam ini.

Rintaro kemudian mengajak yang lain untuk mengelilingi festival itu, mencicipi banyak makanan, melihat berbagai aksesoris dan boneka. Setelah lelah, mereka duduk berderet di titik terbaik untuk melihat kembang api, ah terkecuali Rintaro yang memilih untuk menghadap yang lainnya. Waktu sebelum kembang api mekar adalah waktu yang bagus untuk berbicara, bukan? Rintaro berdehem dan dia mendapat semua perhatian mereka.

"Teika itu.. tipe dominan yang mau memberikan apa saja untuk pasangannya. Kencannya membuatku merasa sangat terhormat, tapi itu membuatku sedikit tertekan. Meskipun begitu, kencan itu berakhir dengan menyenangkan."

"Dengan Louis membuatku merasa menjadi putri semalam. Kencannya tidak butuh banyak waktu, tapi tepat sasaran. Tipe _cassanova_ yang membuatmu berlutut padanya. Dia sudah berpengalaman."

"Kanato memberikan kencan yang unik. Benar-benar tipe orang yang sayang keluaqrga. Siapapun yang melihat keterampilan dan kasih sayangnya, pasti tidak akan menyesal berkencan dengannya."

"Kalau Aoi.. Dia itu begitu polos, tipe orang yang belum pernah sama sekali terjerumus hal-hal negatif. Kencannya juga begitu alami dan dipenuhi kepolosan yang tidak mengecewakan."

"Terakhir, Monet. Jujur saja, karena aku mengenal Monet lebih lama dari kalian, dan telah terbiasa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, kencan dengannya jadi terasa lebih nyaman. Ah, kencan dengan Monet itu adalah kencan pendekatan untuk meraih kenyamanan dalam diri masing-masing, dan itu benar-benar membuatku nyaman."

"Tapi.. Bersama kalian itu menyenangkan. Meski aku awalnya malu, aku tidak menyesal melakukannya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian seperti itu, luar biasa." Kembang api diluncurkan.

"Aku suka kalian." Dan mekar bersamaan dengan senyum Rintaro. Pemandangan yang indah melihat Rintaro yang membelakangi kembang api seperti itu. Tidak ada satupun yang bergerak dari tempatnya, tidak ada satupun yang mampu mengalihkan pandangan, nereka semua terpesona.

Hei, hei.. Hentikan wajah merah kalian itu dan juga hentikan pemikiran untuk memacari Tatewaki Rintaro. Kalian sudah lupa tujuan awal kalian? _Dating Simulation_ telah berakhir. Jadi, lebih baik sekarang fokus ke tujuan awal kalian. Dan berhenti memikirkan tentang kencan kedua bersama Rintaro, memangnya Aigasaki Kohana kalian kemanakan?! Ah, sudahlah.

 **END**

 _ **Epilog**_

Esok harinya rutinitas telah kembali seperti semula, mereka berkumpul di ruang rapat, tapi rupanya Rintaro datang terlambat. 5 dari 6 orang yang ada di sana tengah melamunkan sesuatu, ruangan itu tidak seramai biasanya. Lalu, pintu terbuka dan Tatewaki Rintaro masuk dengan membawa berbagai macam manisan buatannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ah, dia sudah menjadi Rintaro yang biasanya, tidak _crosdressing_ lagi. 5 dari 7 orang yang berada dalam ruangan saling berpandangan.

'Yappari.." Teika memegangi dahinya.

"Yappari.." Aoi menelungkupkan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"Ah, yappari.." Kanato memasang pose berfikir.

"Yappari da ne.." Louis dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"..." Monet dengan wajah datarnya yang ditumpu sebelah tangan.

"Huh?" Rintaro yang tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Are? Ada apa?" Kohana yang tidak tahu-menahu. Meski tidak mengerti, Rintaro mengacuhkannya.

"Minna, O-ha-you!" Sapanya semangat dengan _eyesmile_ yang lucu.

"Ohayou, senpai." Sahut Kohana. Yang lain saling berpandangan kembali.

"Ekhem.." Teika berdehem.

"..." Aoi mengangguk-angguk.

"Yosh.." Kanato mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ah~" Louis mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"..." Monet masih dalam posisnya semula, kali ini disertai helaan nafas.

"Mine." Ucap kelimanya. Lalu, mereka mulai berdebat.

"Eh?" Tatewaki Rintaro, tersangka penyebab perdebatan dalam ruangan.

"Are?" Aigasaki Kohana, saksi yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

 **END**


End file.
